


The Lake

by Amaradesro



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaradesro/pseuds/Amaradesro
Summary: Sometimes you just need to get away from the stresses of everyday life.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Kudos: 41





	The Lake

Hiccup and Toothless lay on the grass at the cove, listening to the gentle waves of the lake collide against the rocks.

Hiccup had his sketchbook out, and was sketching any little creature that came close to inspect the two visitors.

It had been a busy day in the village. At every turn there had been a new request to fix a roof, catch a terrible terror, or retrieve some wayward sheep. Sure, it was better than being told to specifically not to come anywhere near those such things. But, being involved in the everyday affairs of the village was exhausting. Being pulled this way and that was an unusual feeling. So as soon as the opportunity arose, Hiccup climbed atop his dragon and headed away from the cramped and overwhelming village.

Toothless sniffed at a honey colored flower near his nose, then proceed to paw at it. The dragon rolled over, causing Hiccup to fall backwards. From his new position on his back, he continued playing with the flower. Returning his sketchbook to his pocket, Hiccup sat up, facing Toothless. The dragon was now rolling around in the grass. Hiccup reached to his pencil, which had rolled away, when the pencil was sent flying by a blur of red. Toothless turned to look at Hiccup, clearly bored with taking a break. His eyes were wide and mouth open, pink tongue sticking out. Toothless’ body was set in a playful crouch, daring Hiccup to make a move towards the pencil.

“So you’re gonna play that game, are you?”

The two stared each other in the eyes, and Hiccup’s mouth curled upwards in a smirk. Toothless’ tail wiggled, waiting for Hiccup’s next move.

Hiccup dashed as soon as Toothless glanced away for a second, distracted by a ladybug crawling on his paw. He didn’t get far however, getting tackled to the ground in a matter of seconds. He flipped over, playfully dueling with the paws coming towards his face. With an amused warble, Toothless changed his tactics.

“No-ha-no! Toothless!” Hiccup struggled to speak while gasping for air between laughs. The night fury was sniffing Hiccup’s stomach, which the dragon knew was a ticklish spot for the young viking. “Toothless! Please-ha! Have m-mercy! I-ha- I need air!”

The dragon, after what had to be ages, ceased sniffing and set his head down on Hiccup’s chest.

“Are you done now, you hyper reptile? Or are you just planning your next attack against the viking that sneaks you extra trout after dinner?” Hiccup’s hair blew backwards as Toothless sniffed a final time with defiance. “Your breath smells like fish. You’re gonna make me smell like fish more than I already do,” Hiccup said with fake annoyance. Giving a content sigh, he wrapped his arms around the dragon's head, giving him a soft embrace.

They stayed there, Hiccup rubbing circles on Toothless’ head, cherishing the time they had before they had to return to the village. Both of them listening to the waves of the lake.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is my first fic uploaded here, so if I did anything wrong, please let me know. Other than that, please enjoy!


End file.
